Plastic Beach - pocztówka od Murdoc'a
"Gdy skończyliśmy grać koncerty po płycie 'Demon Days', gdy tego ostatniego wieczoru za Gorillaz zamknęły się drzwi, miałem dość. Widok i zapach zespołu wzbudzał we mnie mdłości. Pragnąłem długiego 'Straconego weekendu' – jak w tym filmie. I jakimś cudem udało mi się przeciągnąć ten weekend do trzech lat. To niesamowite, ile frajdy można sobie sprawić za pomocą karty kredytowej Couttsa i wielkiej butelki absyntu…" – wspomina dzisiaj Murdoc, lider najbardziej wirtualnej grupy świata, Gorillaz. ' '''Nie było ich pięć lat – swój ostatni album wydali w 2005 roku. Początkiem marca jednak wrócili i od razu narobili wokół siebie sporo szumu. W pierwszym klipie, promującym ich nowy krążek "''Plastic Beach" pojawił się gościnnie gwiazdor kina akcji Bruce Willis, a teledysk w ciągu doby obejrzało blisko milion internautów. Na samej płycie zaroiło się od muzycznych gwiazd: Lou Reed, The Clash, Mos Def, Snoop Dogg… Jak widać, moda na ten jakże popularny na początku XXI wieku zespół wcale nie minęła, a Gorillaz mają się nie gorzej, niż w czasie swojej największej świetności, czyli po wydaniu debiutanckiego krążka, na którym znalazły się ich największe hity: "Clint Eastwood", "Rock The House" oraz "19/2000". Murdoc pytany, czy jest zadowolony z najnowszej płyty, odpowiada wprost: '' "Oczywiście. Podobnie jak świat, nieustannie się rozwijam. Balansuję na linie ewolucji podtrzymywany na duchu przez rum i inne specyfiki, osładzając sobie drogę ku przedwczesnej śmierci i próbując czerpać jak najwięcej radości ze słonecznych chwil, tak jak każdy z nas. Ale pragnę, by kamień nagrobny był ciekawy. Nazywam tę płytę trzecią tablicą tryptyku Gorillaz. 'Plastic Beach' to moja trzecia, najwspanialsza tablica…".'' "Powiem ci, czym jest 'Plastic Beach'." – ciągnie Murdoc. "To czterowymiarowa pocztówka. Pocztówka znad krawędzi? Być może.. Ale to pocztówka, która ożywa. Fotografia w technikolorze… przedstawiająca odmienną krainę… Uchwyciłem barwy, filozofie i artystyczne ekspresje z całego świata, po czym zawarłem je w jednym plastikowym Polaroidzie nazywanym płytą. Kapitalna sprawa. Mówiąc jednak mniej abstrakcyjnie: kanały komunikacyjne są coraz krótsze i szybsze. Przy odpowiedniej wizji można stworzyć wspólnie niesamowite rzeczy. Mamy teraz Skype'a, sieci cyfrowe, e-mail, platformy wymiany plików, ultraszybki transport… Można zebrać różne grupy ludzi w odpowiednim miejscu i w odpowiednim czasie. Skoro używamy tych narzędzi, czemu nie wykorzystać ich po to, aby zebrać wszystkich zdolnych i światłych, i stworzyć coś pozytywnego? Coś naprawdę fajnego! I niech będzie w tym trochę muzyki!" Zaczynamy właściwe odpytywanie Murdoca. Po kolei. Co robił przez te wszystkie lata, jak trafił na Plastikową Plażę i wreszcie – jak udało mu się ściągnąć do siebie tyle muzycznych sław? Murdoc: Co do gwiazd, użyłem różnych metod. Dzwoniłem do nich i składałem propozycję. Trzeba pamiętać, że Gorillaz to już instytucja, niektórym wystarczy usłyszeć nazwę zespołu i się zgadzają. Dla wielu współpraca z Gorillaz jest jak bilet do Disneylandu. Krótkie wakacje, podczas których mają okazję odwiedzić ten surrealistyczny, upiorny lunapark żeglujący po świecie ze mną, Murdokiem Niccalsem, u steru… Niewielu odrzuca takie zaproszenie. Gdy Gorillaz się rozeszli, udałem się w imprezową podróż dookoła świata: działałem wszystkim na nerwy i rozlewałem drinki, gdzie tylko się dało… Ale potem skończyła mi się forsa. Dużo wydałem na stworzenie "Demon Days", wiele zainwestowałem w inne przedsięwzięcia: głupie telefonie komórkowe i piramidy obiecujące błyskawiczne bogactwo. Kupiłem mnóstwo piramid w egipskiej Gizie, ale okazało się, że sprzedawca - Bernie Madoff – jest oszustem, a transakcje nie były warte pergaminu, na którym zostały spisane… Byłem spłukany. Musiałem znaleźć nowe źródło pieniędzy. Próbowałem szczęścia w różnych zawodach. Między innymi w amatorskim handlu bronią. Co za frajda! W antykwariacie kupiłem książkę Marka Thomasa "As Used On The Famous Nelson Mandela". Świetna. Opisuje, jak łatwo sprzedawać różne typy broni na świecie: wystarczy skupić stare wyposażenie, kiedy dane państwo modernizuje armię, a potem towar przemalować, spisać i sprzedać z zyskiem zainteresowanym. Póki papiery są w porządku, wszystko gra, prawda? W każdym razie tak postępują rządy państw. Brytyjski przemysł zbrojeniowy jest drugi na świecie pod względem wielkości. Sprzedajemy broń komu popadnie. Tak jest wszędzie. Kiedy tylko jakieś duże państwo sprawi sobie nowe wyposażenie, wystawia stare na sprzedaż na pchlim targu. A ja pracowałem jako handlarz niezależny. Wiedziałem, że mój towar to same buble. Wszystko było zepsute. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie zadziała, ale chciałem szybko się dorobić. Uważam, że działałem na rzecz pokoju na świecie sprzedając niesprawną broń. A przy okazji zarobiłem kilka groszy. Niestety, to wszystko obróciło się przeciwko mnie. Napotkałem kilku… "niezadowolonych klientów". Najgorsza była podziemna siatka piratów zwanych "Czarnymi chmurami". Próbują mnie dorwać od czasu ich niespodziewanego zjawienia się na planie teledysku "El Manana". To oni siedzieli w tamtych helikopterach i zestrzelili całą wyspę… Nieco ich uspokoiłem obietnicami taniej broni, ale potem, gdy opchnąłem im szajs, nasze relacje dramatycznie się pogorszyły… (Murdoc zastanawia się) Ale tak – interesy z Berniem Madoffem to był błąd. Pomyślałem, że przy tak chaotycznych fluktuacjach ekonomicznych nie ma nic bezpieczniejszego niż lokata w piramidach. A jednak. Choć nadal lubię myśleć, że pozostawiłem na zawsze kawałek serca w egipskim grobowcu. Obok Tutenchamona. Miałeś więc dwa priorytety - uciec przed pewnymi osobnikami i znaleźć miejsce na nowe studio nagraniowe. Murdoc: Tak, potrzebowałem izolacji. Prawdziwej kryjówki. Miejsca, w którym nawet Google mnie nie znajdzie. Ciągnie się za mną zniszczenie i pożoga, zrobiłem niezły bałagan. Jak wspominałem śledziły mnie Czarne Chmury. Wkurzyli się o tę badziewną i bezużyteczną broń, którą im opyliłem. Ani jedna sztuka nie działała. Widocznie jednak znaleźli sobie innego dostawcę, bo zanim się obejrzałem, oni mnie dogonili. Wszędzie latały pociski. Strzelaniny za oknem, gaz musztardowy w pokoju, przeglądana poczta. Musiałem się zmyć. Potrzebowałem jakiegoś niesamowitego miejsca. Wyciągnąłem więc z magazynu jeden ze starych helikopterów z teledysku do "Feel Good Inc." i go odpaliłem. GNNNNGNNNNGGGG!!! Przemierzałem cały świat, mknąc w przestworzach wzdłuż i wszerz. Arktyczne tundry, amazońskie dżungle, tylne oparcie kanapy... Studiowałem mapy, penetrowałem sekretne kryjówki i wreszcie – udało się! Wiedziałem, że to strzał w dziesiątkę. Idealny plastikowy pałac. "Point Nemo" – Ziemia Niczyja! Miejsce najbardziej oddalone od lądu na całej planecie. Nikomu nie wpadnie do głowy, by mnie tam szukać. Można hałasować, ile wlezie. To był po prostu ogromny kawał gnijącego plastiku na kompletnym odludziu. Co zabawne, z daleka, przez lornetkę wyglądał sielankowo - istny dryfujący raj! Ale z bliska okazywało się, że to wysypisko śmieci: sadza, odpady, gruz, zardzewiałe rury i porzucone kawałki plastiku. Mnie to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Pomalowałem całość na jaskrawy róż i się tam rozgościłem. Moja własna plastikowa plaża… Ta da! Znów byłem w domu. Gdziekolwiek jestem robię mnóstwo hałasu, a poza tym potrzebowałem miejsca, do którego mogę sprosić dziewczyny i znajomych na porządny, ostry melanż. Podkręć głośność do 2000! Najpierw zbudowałem sobie willę playboya w stylu tej z "Thunderbirds" na samym czubku mojej Plastikowej Plaży. Monstrualnie wielkie, strzeliste domostwo. Mieści się w nim wszystko, od nowego centrum dowodzenia po nowoczesne studio nagraniowe. Od pełnych przepychu buduarów przez piwniczne sale ze szklaną podłogą i tajne pomieszczenia, aż po latarnie morskie. Przy nim studio Petera Gabriela Real World wygląda… naprawdę fatalnie! Plastikowa Plaża jest fantastische! Ale sami wiecie. Ci ludzie, którzy mnie ścigali, nie rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Wytropili mnie na Plastic Beach. Ciągle mnie ostrzeliwują. Ostatnio jeden z nich zrobił dziurę w mojej wyspie. W ten sposób wyciekł nasz singel "Stylo". Wypłynął z mojej wyspy z winy obleśnych rosyjskich piratów. Już ja im odpłacę. Bez obaw, jestem świetny w te klocki! Kiedy zacząłeś nagrywać demo nowej płyty? Zaraz po tym jak tylko urządziłeś na Plastic Beach swoje studio? ''' '''Murdoc: Nie, nie do końca. Kiedy tu przyjechałem, najpierw wędrowałem po wyspie, kopiąc tu i ówdzie w śmieci. Bawiłem się w echo i dziwowałem ogromem wszechświata. Wspaniale tam widać gwiazdy – coś niesamowitego. Tak czy inaczej, na początku nie potrzebowałem studia. Zacząłem do dłubania w programie Logic. Tylko ja, mój bas i skrzynka rumu – siedziałem na plaży i brzdąkałem do soczystych dubowych rytmów nagrywając to wszystko na laptopie. Szczęśliwe dni! Żadnych oczekiwań, tylko boskie dźwięki spływające z gryfu. Niestety potem niektóre partie zaczęły się układać w coś sensownego. Po kilku tygodniach, czy miesiącach, z muzyki zaczęły wyłaniać się melodie i pojawiły się piosenki domagające się… oszlifowania i wyrazistości. Łaa łaa! Jak zbłąkane dzieci, dzikie i nieujarzmione, mające duży potencjał i zasrane pieluchy. Potem krok po kroczku zbudowałem na wyspie ten zajebiście nowoczesny pałac nagraniowy, aby dogodzić moim piosenkom i mieć zgrabną miejscówkę do nagrywania gości. Żeby podgorillazować odlotowe numery i stworzyć tego monstrualnego, smętnego Behemota, który dziś trafił do was w formie CD. Ale kocham urok tych wczesnych szkiców. Gapiłem się w rozległe, rozwarte otchłanie nocnego wszechświata, w zakurzone niebo, a ze mnie i mojej mikroskopijnej duszy emanowała subtelna melodia. Mmmm… Gdy jesteś w takim stanie, wszystko wydaje się odrębne i właściwe. (Ciepły uśmiech na twarzy Murdoca zamienia się w ponury grymas) I kiedy musisz wrócić do rzeczywistości marketingowej, zapędzić te delikatne pieśni pochwalne do boksów i kazać im ścigać się jak kundlom z wypocinami jakiegoś hiphopowego sic! ciołka z vocoderem, czujesz się, jakby spadł ci na głowę betonowy młot. Promocja! Z czym my się ścigamy? Z inną żałosną wytwórnią ładującą forsę w odpicowanego, sztucznego lalusia, żeby przemocą zmusić publikę do ślepego posłuszeństwa… Chodzi mi o to, że w dzisiejszych czasach ważniejsze są ładne, lśniące włosy od przyzwoitego kawałka! To mnie doprowadza do szału! (Odgłosy z tła – dźwięk wywracanych krzeseł i stolików, demolka pomieszczenia) Skąd pomył, by reaktywować Gorillaz w pełnym składzie? ''' '''Murdoc: Wiesz, Gorillaz to moja kapela. Nie muszę jej "reaktywować". Gorillaz to ja. Tak jak La Roux to właściwie ta laska z rudą czupryną a la Tintin. Pomyślałem, że nadszedł czas wypuścić kolejny "krążek długogrający". Widzisz, kiedy Gorillaz aktywnie działa wszystko jest w najlepszym porządeczku. Jestem niezniszczalny. Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Mogę spłacić wierzycieli, kręcić stylowe teledyski i wozić się po świecie jak król, a przy tym przez cały czas grać na moim wypasionym czarnym basie do fantastycznej muzy. Wtedy wszystkie moje wariactwa mają uzasadnienie. Wszyscy składają moją arogancję na karb robienia wokół siebie artystycznego szumu. Ludzie mi za to płacą! Do tego wszystkiego jako Gorillaz mogę zapraszać do współpracy niesamowitych gości. Prawdziwe legendy! Mos Def… Bobby Womack… Dennis Hopper.. Snoop Dogg…. Ike… Każdy z nich dorzucił do garnka z napisem Gorillaz szczyptę swojej unikalności, dzięki czemu razem tworzymy wielką, zwariowaną rodzinkę, którą znacie i lubicie. Tak więc krok po kroku, kawałek po kawałku lepiłem płytę Plastic Beach. Kiedy miałem już solidne fundamenty i wiedziałem, jaki obrać kurs brzmieniowy, pomyślałem: czas zaprosić na pokład paru artystów estradowych. Czas pokolorować ten obrazek. Zanim zaczniemy rozmawiać o utworach, które trafiły na płytę, musimy pogadać o pozostałych członkach Gorillaz i reaktywacji zespołu. Może zaczniemy od Noodle? W końcu po teledysku El Manana uznano ją za zaginioną… Murdoc: Tak.. tak. Nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Nadal nie mam pewności, gdzie jest. W każdym razie - w tej chwili. Gdzieś w maju 2007 roku pomyślałem, że czas zrobić z Gorillaz coś nowego. Miałem puste kieszenie i zapalenie wątroby, ale moją głowę i serce przepełniały wielkie plany i misterne wizje nowego ataku Gorillaz. Wystarczy posłuchać list przebojów: mnóstwo tandety. Serio, jeśli usłyszę jeszcze jeden vocoder, wyruszę na obchód wszystkich studiów świata z młotkiem w ręku i osobiście rozwalę każdą wtyczkę z tym oprogramowaniem… Wciąż nikt nie dorównał twórczości Gorillaz z dwóch poprzednich płyt. Można by pomyśleć, że ktoś wreszcie weźmie z nas przykład i posłuży się wyobraźnią. Ale gdzie tam – wciąż to samo badziewie. Zrozumiałem, że muszę reaktywować Gorillaz. Czułem, że to słuszne. I że to jedyne wyjście z sytuacji, w której nękają mnie piraci, demony i inne nachalne typy. Kiedy Gorillaz działa, jestem niezniszczalny. Muszę więc odnaleźć Noodle, pomyślałem. Kiedy zacząłem się zastanawiać nad reaktywacją, od razu pomyślałem o Noodle. Ona jest moim największym skarbem – doskonała gitarzystka, śliczna dziewucha i genialna autorka piosenek. To Noodle napisała większość materiału na Demon Days, wiesz? Zrobiłbym to sam, ale akurat siedziałem w meksykańskim więzieniu. Oczywiście byłem niewinny, ale i tak większość pracy nad poprzednią płytą spadło na nią. Oczywiście potem wróciłem i wszystko poprawiłem oraz dokończyłem. Wracając do Noodle … Wróciłem do miejsca, w którym widziałem ją po raz ostatni w 2006 roku. Do miejsca, w którym kręcono teledysk El Manana. Miejsca katastrofy. To tam zestrzelono dryfującą w powietrzu wyspę, która roztrzaskała się ziemię w łunie ognia i gradzie strzałów. Niestety, nic nie znalazłem prócz spalonych pozostałości po Dryfującej Wyspie. Zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Zebrałem z pogorzeliska próbki DNA Noodle i na wszelki wypadek zabezpieczyłem je w słoiku. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy coś takiego może się przydać. A potem… wróciłem do Kong Studios, żeby dalej szukać tropów. Gdy tam przybyłem, Kong Studios wyglądało fatalnie – istne pobojowisko nawet jak na moje standardy. Budynek został splądrowany, na ścianie wypisano czerwoną farbą, albo keczupem, jakieś pogróżki. Jedna z nich brzmiała: "Do zobaczenia w piekle", a pod nią widniała czerwona strzałka skierowana w dół. W całym budynku było mnóstwo takich pogróżek. Kong Studios wyglądało tak, jakby nocowali w nim członkowie bandy Mansona… Nie wiedziałem, czy Noodle miała z tym coś wspólnego, dopóki nie usłyszałem sygnału radiowego dochodzącego z piwnicy. I nawet wtedy nie od razu załapałem. Nagle zrozumiałem, co się stało: mogły ją porwać jakieś opryszki z podziemia… Widzisz, Gorillaz zawsze mieli powiązania ze światem podziemnym. Opętanie przez duchy i takie tam. W końcu w naszym pierwszym wielkim przeboju "Clint Eastwood" pojawił się Del The Ghost Rapper (raper duch). Zawsze trzymaliśmy sztamę z duchami. Zresztą tylko dzięki układom z pewnymi ważnymi osobami udało nam się wypromować Gorillaz na listach przebojów. Zawarłem iście faustowski pakt. Mefistofeles i tak dalej. Moja gitara basowa „El Diablo” została wykonana ręcznie przez samego Władcę Ciemności Belzebuba. Warto przypomnieć, że urodziłem się w piekielnym domu wariatów noszącym nazwę "Przytułek Belfagora". Kiedy Gorillaz zdobyli sławę, Pan B zaczął domagać się swojej działki z zysków. To zabawne. Każdy dziś chce być w zespole. Zwłaszcza takim, jak Gorillaz. Rzecz w tym, że tantiemy nie spływają tak od razu… I ja nie spłaciłem długów na czas. I to nie wszystko. Yhm… cóż… okazało się, że część arsenału, którym handlowałem, miała trafić do jakiejś podziemnej osobistości. Diabła imieniem Malthus, czy coś w tym stylu. To demon broni i podziemny rusznikarz. A może chodziło o Sabnoka? Nieważne. Nie mam pamięci do imion. To był jakiś czort siedzący w zbrojeniówce. Okazało się, że niektóre ze sprzedanych przeze mnie broni były przeznaczone dla jednego z nich. Gość się na mnie wkurzył, gdy bomby nie wybuchły. Dlatego nasłał na mnie demonicznych najemników. Wcześniej, w Kong Studios podobni dręczyli Russela. To wszystko przez jego zdolności spirytystyczne. Ten facet jest istnym portalem dla sił nieczystych. Od zawsze. A teraz, mnie nie było na miejscu, więc demony porwały Noodle. Okazało się, że zawlekli ją do jakiegoś podziemnego miejsca a la Hades. Poszedłem jej szukać. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem chociaż spróbować ją odnaleźć tam na dole. Udałem się jej tropem właśnie tam… (pauza) Do piekła! Jak tam się dostać? Jest kilka sposobów. Włączyć "Straight to Hell" The Clash, wmasować trochę jałowca w skronie i pościć przez 7 dni… potem kilka kręgów z soli, parę świeczek… Słuchaj. To nie jest tak, że można tam sobie pójść spacerkiem jakimś specjalnym tunelem. To długi i skomplikowany proces, polegający m.in. na wrzucaniu pewnych aspektów psychiki w piekielną otchłań. Ale to bardzo realny stan. Jak realny w ocenie innych? Nie wiem. Ale kiedy ktoś wsadza ci palec w "trzecie oko", to też czujesz ból. (chichocze) A kiedy ktoś zdepcze twoją duszę, włoży ją w butelkę i zamieści etykietę: "Murdoc Niccals: Nie otwierać, dopóki nie zamarznie piekło", to wiesz, że już po tobie. Po prostu zajrzałem w moją księgę zaklęć przywołujących demony, XV-wieczny grimoire zatytułowany "Pseudomonarchia Deamonum", otworzyłem portal i potoczyłem się w dół… Nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Spędziłem tam sześć miesięcy albo tamtejszy odpowiednik tego okresu. Nigdzie jej nie było. Może sama zdołała się wymknąć… Ja wciąż miałem w planach album Gorillaz i potrzebowałem gitarzystki, wyciągnąłem więc ze słoika DNA Noodle i zabrałem się do pracy nad Noodle - cyborgiem. Wiedziałem, że coś takiego na pewno mi się przyda! Po dotarciu na Plastikową Plażę zatrudniłem kilku czołowych genetyków. Ściągnąłem także gości od androidów i robotów na wyspę, a oni zbudowali Noodle - cyborga. To nie jest prawdziwa Noodle, ale taka będzie mi musiała wystarczyć… A ponieważ ciągle do mnie strzelają jakieś opryszki, uzbroiłem ją po zęby. Teraz jest moim osobistym ochroniarzem i gitarzystką w jednym. Potrafi wystrzeliwać pociski z ust! Znacie jeszcze jakiś zespół, który może pochwalić się czymś takim? Kategoria:Wywiady